Forever: Your Friend
by MadnessJones
Summary: G1: After Omega Supreme is mortally wounded in battle, his best friend wants to do something to help him, but how can he when he can't even get into Autobot HQ? Sequel to "From: Your Friend". No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: I got this idea after **CodenameAgentC** suggested a sequel to From: Your Friend, and after pondering it I thought it actually was a good idea to expand on the idea. So in a weird way, this is the first time I've ever posted a request :)_

 _This story is a slight alternate take on the G1 episode "The Secret of Omega Supreme". You can follow the story of this fic without having to read From: Your Friend, but you'll get more out of it if you read the first one. It'll probably only be a few chapters long. I don't intend to make this a long story. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Please review (that's my favorite part), favorite, or follow :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

The Autobots had received word from Cosmos that Megatron was mining an asteroid field for an unstable mineral that would be capable of powering his latest doomsday weapon. If he was allowed to continue, then he could level entire countries on planet earth; thus forcing the humans to give in to whatever the Decepticons demanded of them. The Autobots could not let this happen!

They would need a large team to stop Megatron and his goons, so therefore Cosmos would not be big enough to carry them all. They would have to go inside Omega Supreme. Optimus gave the command for his elite team to roll out, and soon the were inside the large spaceship Autobot and on their way into outer space!

Bumblebee got bored just sitting in the main bridge area of Omega Supreme, and decided to walk around to stretch his legs. He didn't go on deep space missions very often, and therefore never really had a chance to get to know Omega Supreme too well. From what everyone else said though he wasn't a very friendly Autobot. Quiet, didn't cause a lot of trouble, but not friendly.

"Hey, Omega Supreme," Bumblebee called out; knowing the ship could hear him no matter where he was, "You ever been by this area of space before?"

"Yes," Omega Supreme answered; sounding as if his voice was coming from everywhere at once.

"Oh," Bumblebee wasn't sure what to say next, "So, um...Space sure is pretty, isn't it? So many beautiful stars and so many possibilities for new life and new experiences."

No answer.

"So...Do you have any hobbies?" Bumblebee asked; hoping to start a conversation.

"No," was the emotionless reply.

"Oh...What do you do for fun?" Bumblebee asked with forced cheerfulness.

"Nothing," Omega Supreme answered curtly.

"Oh…" Bumblebee felt disheartened. This wasn't working! "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I get a little restless if I'm cooped up for too long. Is there anything I can do to pass the time? Maybe some field reports or a training room or something?"

Omega Supreme was quiet for an awkward moment. Bumblebee thought the shuttle wasn't going to answer him, but then "You: go in supply closet."

Omega Supreme then lit up a path he wanted Bumblebee to follow. Organizing a supply closet wasn't a lot of fun, but it still beat doing nothing, so he dutifully followed the lights on the floor until he made it to a large room filled with loads of random stuff. Bumblebee had expected weapons or survival gear, but this room was full of the strangest collection of odds and ends he'd ever seen! The only item separated from everything else was a large blue stuffed animal behind a glass case.

"What is all this stuff?" Bumblebee gasped as he looked around the room curiously.

"This stuff: gifts from friend," Omega Supreme replied, "You: find Gameboy."

"Gameboy?" Bumblebee asked.

Omega Supreme didn't answer, so Bumblebee started looking around for what the larger mech could be talking about. After a few minutes, he found the _Gameboy_. It was actually a recreation of a human video game system made from haphazard parts and different colors of metal. The device looked like junk, and it was bigger than Bumblebee! It was clearly designed for Omega Supreme and no one else. When Bumblebee turned it on, there was a selection of 6 games already installed.

"Did Wheeljack make this?" Bumblebee asked.

"Gameboy: made by friend," Omega Supreme replied evasively.

Omega Supreme didn't want to tell Bumblebee that he didn't know who his friend was. For months now he had been writing letters and sending gifts to his mysterious pen pal, and had received many gifts and letters in return. Neither he nor his friend wrote long letters, but they both seemed to relish in the idea of who could give the most original gift.

Of all the gifts Omega Supreme had ever received from his pen pal, his favorite would always be the first thing he ever got from them: the blue tarpaulin teddy bear. It was the symbol that meant somewhere in the universe somebody cared about him and wanted him to feel better.

* * *

When they made it to the asteroid, it was already occupied by Megatron, Starscream, the Constructicons, and Astrotrain. Omega Supreme let the other Autobots out and transformed into robot mode.

Right away Optimus Prime and Megatron started grappling with each other. The other Autobots went after Starscream and the Constructicons. That left Omega Supreme to fight Astrotrain!

"You really think you got what it takes to defeat me?" Astrotrain asked in that echoing voice that made smaller mechs tremble in fear.

"Astrotrain: inferior to Omega Supreme," Omega Supreme replied matter-of-factly.

The two transformed into spaceship mode and started flying around each other in the atmosphere-deprived depths of space. They would crash into each other every now and then, and then they transformed again into robot modes and started attacking each other with everything from laser fire to fists!

"Astrotrain: weak. Alt mode: stupid," Omega Supreme insulted him.

"What're you talking about?" Astrotrain asked; confused, "We have the same alt mode!"

"Alt mode: unusable unless on tracks," Omega Supreme replied smugly.

"What? _Hey_!" Astrotrain shouted indignantly, "You're gonna pay for that, you glitch!"

Astrotrain then went to ram Omega Supreme! That was exactly what Omega Supreme was counting on. He flew away just in time for Astrotrain to hit the large meteor right behind where Omega Supreme had been floating!

With Astrotrain in no condition to fight, Omega Supreme flew down to rejoin his team in the brawl. He was sure by now that Megatron, being the coward that he was, would have ordered a retreat by now. He flew down just in time to hear those most dreaded words for countless species: "Constructicons! Transform into Devastator!"

Omega Supreme suppressed a smirk. He had to keep his face impassive, but he was secretly glad the green and purple behemoth was going to fight him. He hated the Constructicons with every fiber of his being! They had betrayed him, and had killed thousands of mechs and femmes Omega Supreme was supposed to protect! They were responsible for ruining his life, and to think they had once been friends!

Devastator was heading right for Optimus Prime, who was severely wounded from his fight with Megatron, but Omega Supreme rammed his body full force into the merged gestalt and forced it back!

Devastator roared like a challenged animal and then ran for Omega Supreme! Omega Supreme pulled a gun from subspace and shot at the charging colossus! He fired multiple times but all to no effect! Devastator was one of the most powerful gestalts in the Decepticon army, and a mere energy weapon wouldn't be enough! The monster lifted up Omega Supreme like he was nothing and threw him on the ground! It then stomped its foot into Omega Supreme over and over again; crushing several vital systems in the process!

Omega Supreme was losing the fight and losing his strength, but he still tried with all his might to get the hulking mass of Decepticon off of him! He swatted at it with his massive hands, and he tried several times to get up or roll away! It was no use! He was trapped and losing energon at an incredible rate! He thought he was done for, but before he lost consciousness...

"Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron's voice called out.

Devastator disengaged back into the six Constructicons and left with the others inside a damaged but functional Astrotrain. Omega Supreme was left wounded and unable to stand on his own.

Ironhide and Inferno were holding onto Optimus Prime's arms to help him walk. Many of the Autobots were limping or carrying fallen comrades. It had been a rough battle, and as they all converged on Omega Supreme they realized just how bad things were. They wouldn't be able to get home without him, but he couldn't transform! This was a nightmare!

"Blaster," Optimus Prime said weakly, "Can you...Get a message...to Cybertron?"

"I think so Prime," Blaster replied, though without his usual jovial demeanor, "Who do you need me to call?"

"Sky Lynx…" Optimus replied, "He's the only one...big enough to carry...Omega Supreme."

Omega Supreme tried to listen to the conversation going on around him, but he was so weak. He didn't want to lose consciousness, but his body's self repair systems would not let him stay alert. Soon, the universe around him went black, and his last thought was that his most hated enemies had finally won.

* * *

Megatron had yelled at every one of them for allowing the Autobots to destroy their new weapon. Starscream, of course, made it worse by suggesting that Megatron was to blame for his own failures. Hook sighed when he saw the mighty gash Megatron left in the mouthy jet's cockpit. He didn't mind watching Starscream get pounded, but he also knew that he would have to be the one to fix him.

A few hours later, the Constructicons were back in their shared living space. Each one of their rooms connected to their separate laboratories, and each lab connected to the common room in their wing. The Constructicons had an entire wing to themselves! Yes, sometimes it was good to be a Decepticon elite soldier.

Bonecrusher was sifting through a stack of magazines and grumbling under his breath. When his muttering became distracting, Scrapper finally asked "What is your problem?"

"My problem is we live underwater!" Bonecrusher groused, "Because we live under the ocean, we can't get any mail, and because we can't get any mail, I can't get subscription price on my magazines! I had to pay newsstand price for these!"

"You paid sticker price?" Scrapper asked incredulously, "Why didn't you just _steal_ them?"

"Uh... ... ...D'oh!" Bonecrusher facepalmed when he realized what he'd done.

The others laughed at his stupidity, and Bonecrusher nearly crumpled his new issue of Popular Mechanics.

"Aw, shut up!" Bonecrusher spat; annoyed, "Oh by the way, I got Scavenger's issue of Steampunk Quarterly. He owes me five bucks!"

"Those magazines only cost three dollars," Hook pointed out.

"I know, but I'm charging a delivery fee," Bonecrusher explained haughtily.

"Where is Scavenger?" Mixmaster pondered, "I'm mixing my own batch of high grade high grade high grade. He never misses that!"

"Haven't seen him since we got back," Scrapper replied, "Probably hiding in his room playing with his stupid trinkets again! I swear that guy's got a problem! Did you know he has 11 human socks? They're sold in packs of 2! How did he get an odd number? Not to mention all that other scrap he keeps around there! I could probably build a new protoform with all the spare parts he has just lying around!"

"I know it's unseemly, but at least he doesn't store his junk in our rooms," Hook said optimistically, "According to Onslaught one time Swindle purchased 10,000 boxes of Casio watches from a guy in Russia, and he kept the boxes in the common room of the Combaticon base! I don't know how they put up with him!"

They all muttered their agreement. Scavenger might've been a hoarder, but at least the only one who suffered was...well, no one. Scavenger was fine with it, and they didn't have to step around boxes of his scrap. No harm done. Yet, they still every now and then couldn't help but worry about Scavenger. They feared one day he might bury himself in his own junk!

* * *

Scavenger, meanwhile, was lying on his cluttered berth sipping on a cube of energon and sighing in self-loathing. They had injured Omega Supreme. Devastator might've _killed_ Omega Supreme! The worst part was that his friends would probably dance on the guardian robot's proverbial grave! Or even his literal one!

It was days like this Scavenger bemoaned the lack of cohesion between him and the other Constructicons when they merged into Devastator. He wasn't sure exactly what happened. Merging was kind of like the mental equivalent of dreaming. It was all so real in the moment, but once they separated again most of the memories of what they did together were completely lost.

Scavenger sighed again and stared at a hubcap that hung on the wall across from his berth. It wasn't just any hubcap though. This one had a crudely carved smiley face on it. This was the first thing Omega Supreme had ever given Scavenger since the Constructicon became Omega Supreme's secret pen pal.

Scavenger wondered if anything would've been different now if he had confessed that he was the one that gave Omega Supreme those gifts. He also wondered if anything would have changed if he had been honest with Omega Supreme all those millions of years ago when their friendship first ended.

Autobot propaganda had alleged that Megatron had a new device that allowed him to control the minds of Cybertronians and turn them into mindless slaves. It was said that many Decepticon soldiers had joined Megatron's ranks this way. When the 6 Constructicons joined the Decepticons, Omega Supreme believed they were under the hypnotic control of Megatron, and had even captured them and tinkered with their processors to try to save them. That was a scary experience; being under the knife when nothing was even wrong with them!

They allowed Omega Supreme to believe this was what happened in an effort to trap the guardian robot. At first they were going to try to convince him to join them, but when it was made clear that this would never happen, they tried to kill him! Omega Supreme responded in kind. He hunted them down for centuries, even millennia! He chased them all the way to earth, where the standoff continued.

Scavenger remembered when they were friends. Omega Supreme guarded their Crystal City like it was a priceless jewel; a treasure they all shared. He was so chatty back then, and so carefree. Now he was a bitter mech that barely spoke and only lived for revenge and his duty to the Autobots. It seemed as if Omega Supreme wanted to kill the Constructicons just so he could finally properly mourn their loss. It was strange to Scavenger that he was the only one who could figure this out.

The other Constructicons hated Omega Supreme. He hunted them like animals, and they were happy with what they had done to him during that last battle! Scavenger, however, knew that Omega Supreme's bloodlust was their fault. He knew they did this to him, and for the umpteenth time in his life he asked himself if what they got out of it was worth what they paid.

Omega Supreme thought they were coerced into being Decepticons. How much more would he hate them if he knew the truth? They destroyed the Crystal City as an act of loyalty to prove their worthiness to join the Decepticons! It had been an initiation! They had joined the Decepticons because Megatron offered them a chance at real power, and had given them what they always wanted...He gave them Devastator!

After all this time, however, it didn't seem like a fair trade. The energon of every mech and femme they had ever killed in exchange for Devastator. And now...Now Omega Supreme's life might be another price they paid.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There will probably only be a couple more chapters after this one. I know writing a story with only 4 or 5 chapters is a little odd, but that's really all this one needs. Anyway, please review, follow, and/or favorite! You guys are a great audience :)_

Chapter 2

The medical team aboard the Ark had their servos full with the casualties. Ratchet, Hoist, and First Aid worked tirelessly on everyone. Optimus Prime came out alright, as did Wheeljack and Cliffjumper. The only one that was proving to be more difficult was Omega Supreme.

He was in a large hangar near the side of the Ark. He couldn't be in the medbay because he didn't fit. Many of his internal components were damaged, but the real problem was attempting to replace his temperature regulator. They needed a new one since the old one was scrapped, but the only place to get a new one was on Cybertron.

They needed to convince the Decepticons to let them use the space bridge, or else force their way through. Neither option looked possible. Megatron would never allow them to save the life of their last line of defense, and the space bridge was too heavily guarded. It was as if the Decepticons knew the Autobots would try something like this!

Optimus sighed as he looked at the still form of his old friend and colleague. Omega Supreme needed a miracle if he was going to survive.

* * *

He had to know! Scavenger couldn't take it anymore! He had to know what became of Omega Supreme! Did they kill him? Did he live? How would Scavenger find out? He couldn't just waltz up to the Ark and ask the Autobots!

Scavenger had a plan, but considering he was doing all this just for information it seemed crazy! He waited until his gestalt mates were asleep before he left. It took a considerable bribe to get Swindle to grant him access to the surface, but Scavenger wasn't about to back out now! He had to know what happened!

After leaving the Nemesis it took a while before Scavenger found what he was looking for, and when he did he wasn't sure how to proceed. He was at an aircraft hangar. The planes themselves were worthless to him. No, what he wanted was the guy who ran the control station!

Scavenger broke the glass to the radio tower's windows and grabbed the surprised dispatcher before he could scream or run! The human struggled in the Construction's grip, and Scavenger waited patiently for the flesh bag to tire himself out.

"P-please...What do you want?" The human finally stammered as he looked into the pitiless visor of his Decepticon captor.

"You got a frequency for the Autobots?" Scavenger asked; although he knew the answer already.

"Y-yes sir," the man reluctantly replied.

"Good," Scavenger smiled then, "I want you to call them, audio only, and then when they answer I want you to leave. Don't make a sound, and don't connect me to the wrong frequency! Do as your told, and I won't hurt you. Understand?"

The man nodded miserably.

"Good boy," Scavenger praised his prisoner, "Go on, now. Make the call."

Scavenger waited with stilled intakes as the human typed in the frequency and turned a few dials and knobs. He repeated his request for the Autobots twice before Optimus Prime answered with "This is the Autobots. What is the emergency?"

Scavenger then scooted out (nearly threw out) the human so that he was outside. This took a few seconds during which time Optimus asked the human to repeat his request for assistance.

"Optimus Prime," Scavenger said hesitantly.

"Yes, where are you and what is the problem?" Optimus asked.

"You don't know me, but I'm a friend of Omega Supreme," Scavenger lied; since he was neither a stranger nor a friend, "I heard he was hurt in a fight last cycle. I just wanted to know...I mean, is he...Is Omega still alive or not?"

Scavenger couldn't believe how much it was hurting him to ask that. He couldn't say the word _dead_. It was illogical, but if he said it then it might actually come true. Surely Omega Supreme could survive _one_ little attack from Devastator?

"He is alive, but barely," Optimus replied somberly, "We do not know how much longer he can hang on. We need a temperature regulator if we are to repair him, but we do not know how we can get to Cybertron to retrieve one. Without it, I'm afraid Omega Supreme doesn't have much longer to live. His spark will overheat without it. I'm sorry. If you are able to come and say your goodbyes, I would suggest doing so immediately."

 _Goodbye_? No! This was _not_ goodbye! Scavenger wasn't going to give up just like that no matter what that blowhard Optimus Prime said! He was a Constructicon! Their shared existence revolved around making great things out of practically nothing! He could help Omega Supreme, and within an astro second he figured out just how he was going to do it!

"Optimus Prime," Scavenger addressed the Autobot leader with muted excitement, "Send a team to the space bridge. I guarantee it will be cleared out by the time you get there!"

"How can you do this? Who are you?" Optimus asked skeptically.

"I cannot tell you," Scavenger replied evasively, "Just know this: my priority is the same as yours. I want you to save Omega Supreme. I can get the guards away from the space bridge in time for you to send a small team through to get the part! Hurry! Omega Supreme doesn't have much time!"

With those cryptic words Scavenger cut off the transmission. He would do his part to save Omega Supreme. He just hoped that the Autobots played their roles as well, or else this entire plan would fall apart!

* * *

The Coneheads were stuck with guard duty that day. The sun was hot, and the air was dry. None of them knew why they had to pull an extra shift to protect the space bridge, but they were getting sick of the whole thing!

Around mid-noon they saw a green and purple form driving over the horizon. Another few minutes and they could see that it was a Constructicon. It was the shovel...Scavenger (that was his name, they remembered) was coming right for them!

He stopped just short of hitting Dirge, transformed quickly, and greeted them with a companionable smile.

"Megatron is relieving you of duty," Scavenger said fluidly, "You may return to your quarters and recharge."

"Oh yeah?" Thrust asked challengingly, though secretly he hoped it was true.

"Yes. I am here now and the other Constructicons will be here shortly," Scavenger hoped they didn't notice his deception.

"Great! Let's get out of here!" Ramjet said cheerfully as they transformed as flew away.

Scavenger waved happily until he couldn't see them anymore, and then muttered "Air heads" under his breath.

Scavenger stood there for about 10 minutes until he heard the telltale noise of truck engines and saw the dust being kicked up by the approach of the Autobots. He didn't want to be seen by the Autobots, so Scavenger ducked behind a nearby boulder and watched the proceedings.

Optimus, Ironhide, Mirage, and Hound were driving up to the space bridge, and then they stopped to transform into robot mode. They looked around suspiciously; sure that this was some kind of Decepticon trap.

"I don't know, it looks like there really is no one here," Hound said hopefully.

"Yeah, well I don't buy it," Ironhide growled softly as he looked around for Decepticon soldiers waiting to ambush them.

Scavenger didn't dare peak around the rock to see what they were doing. He knew he stuck out like a green and purple sore thumb against the barren dusty landscape. Still, he listened and waited for the other mechs to leave.

"I do not believe this was a trick," Optimus Prime deliberated, "The transmission was from someone who knew Omega Supreme. Why would Megatron use that ruse? He would likely use someone who knew a higher ranking officer. Then again, they knew Omega Supreme had been hurt. This could yet be a trap. Still, this is our only chance to save our comrade. We have to take that chance. Autobots, roll out!"

The four Autobots then went into the space bridge, and the circular platform engulfed them in a brilliant burst of light and sucked them away into the stars!

Scavenger finally left his hiding place and looked at where the Autobots had once been standing. Omega Supreme's best hope for survival just left for Cybertron, and all Scavenger could do was wait. He only hoped they weren't too late.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Well, despite how short this chapter is, it actually had me stumped for a while. I knew where I wanted to go with the story, but the devil's in the details. Anyway, I went ahead and finished the story, so I'll post this and chapter 4 at the same time. I hope you enjoy the rest of Forever: You Friend :)_

* * *

Chapter 3

The Autobots materialized on the other side of the space bridge. Unfortunately, they weren't alone! Shockwave was there and his reflexes were sharp as he took aim at the Autobots! Everything was fast-paced bedlam as the fighting commenced!

Optimus was hit in the shoulder (which made this the second time that day he was injured) and Ironhide barely had time to get out of the way before another hit impacted the wall behind him! Mirage had disappeared before they even got to the other side, so he snuck past Shockwave and waited for a clear shot of the purple Decepticon's back before firing! Shockwave fell against a console, and the Autobots ran before reinforcements could be called in!

With Shockwave's troops hot on their tails, the Autobots had to act quickly if they were going to find the part Omega Supreme needed.

/Where do you believe is the best place to find a temperature regulator?/ Mirage asked everyone over the comm link.

/The most logical place to start would be Shockwave's lab,/ Hound replied.

/Agreed. Split up Autobots,/ Optimus Prime ordered, /Ironhide, you head for the lab. Hound and Mirage, you take out the drones. I'll go after Shockwave. Roll out!/

Optimus Prime, Mirage, and Hound turned around to face their pursuers, and old Ironhide kept running and hoped there was a temperature regulator in the lab. They had to hurry if they were going to help Omega Supreme!

Mirage and Hound fought bravely against the drones, and one by one they were picking them off like bugs in a zapper! Still, when one drone was killed several more seemed to take their place, and the Autobots were losing ground!

Optimus fought against Shockwave; Optimus's rifle verses Shockwave's gun alt mode! The purple Decepticon had more firepower, so Optimus decided to change tactics. He ducked every shot from the mad scientist as he ran straight toward Shockwave, and then he rammed his full weight into the Decepticon! Shockwave fell down and transformed, and Optimus was able to shoot Shockwave in the optic plate! He knew the Decepticon was only stunned, so he had to act quickly!

Optimus ran over to help his teammates take down the drones. They had to stop those sparkless machines from advancing so Ironhide could complete his mission! They had to buy the frontliner more time!

Ironhide, meanwhile, had to go through boxes upon boxes of junk! There were vials of chemicals, boxes of broken machines and spare parts, and even a few finished inventions! Ironhide only needed one part, a guardian-sized temperature regulator, but that was proving to be a tall order (literally) as he sifted through the scrap.

He pushed away inventions and even broke a few that looked like weapons, but Ironhide was still coming up short. Finally, after about 5 breems of searching, he found a large box that housed old guardian robot parts! He grinned as he ripped open the box and began his methodical search for a temperature regulator. He subspaced a couple other parts he thought Ratchet might be able to use later, and then finally found the part he was looking for!

Charged up from fighting and searching, Ironhide subspaced the part and ran back to the battle hoping to get in a little more action!

The Autobots saw Ironhide coming down the hall and started running for the space bridge! Shockwave got up and tried to follow the renegade Autobots, but his sensors were still damaged and he was nearly blind from being shot in the optic, so he could only stumble and order his robot drones to go after them. What he didn't see though was that the drones were nearly all gone! The Autobots had won the battle and got the part they were looking for!

* * *

Wheeljack was waiting on the other side of the space bridge for the team to return. He knew the Decepticons could come back at any time, so he was there to act as a guard should one be needed. What he didn't know was that he wasn't alone. Another mech stood watch behind a large boulder hoping for good news for his friend. Omega Supreme didn't have much time, and Scavenger just hoped they weren't too late.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the space bridge lit up and brought down the search party! Wheeljack transformed into robot mode and greeted his team warmly.

"Guys, you're back!" Wheeljack cheered, "Did you get the part?"

"Sure did!" Ironhide said proudly as he displayed his prize.

Wheeljack took the temperature regulator quickly and examined it. His face fell as he saw what Ironhide had brought back.

"What is it, Wheeljack?" Optimus Prime asked; already sensing it was bad news.

"Uh, I hate to break it to you guys, but this part is broken," Wheeljack informed them, "It won't work any better than Omega's old regulator. I'm afraid this won't work. I'm sorry." Wheeljack shook his head solemnly as he spoke the dreaded news.

Every Autobot face was clouded with gloom as they realized the implications of those words. Omega Supreme was still going to die. They had accomplished nothing.

Scavenger turned away from the scene as he heard the Autobots drive away. This wasn't what he wanted at all! He tried to think of something, _anything_ , that would save his old friend. He wasn't going to wallow in self pity until he absolutely had no recourse! He was a Constructicon, and Constructicons didn't mope! They made solutions to seemingly impossible problems, and so help him Scavenger was going to do the same!


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Well, after neglecting this story for nearly a month, I've finally finished it! This gives me hope that maybe I will be able to finish My Last Word Was Argh!. I must say, the tone of this one is a little different than its prequel, From: Your Friend, but I still think it turned out well. I hope you like it, and thanks to everyone who has read this story :)_

* * *

Chapter 4

"You wanted to see me, pal?" Swindle asked Scavenger as he was escorted by the green and purple 'Con to the geology lab.

"Yes, Swindle. Did you procure the parts I requested?" Scavenger asked smoothly despite the pit growing in his intakes.

"Of course, and I expect my 400 creds now or else you won't get them," Swindle replied; untrusting of Constructicons and their superior attitude.

"You'll get them," Scavenger smiled, and then added, "Of course, that 400 could be easily turned into 700 for a small favor…"

"Name it," Swindle demanded; his purple optics aglow from the prospect of more cash.

"I want you to help me make something," Scavenger told him, "The money includes the parts, your services, and your secrecy. No one else must know what I'm doing here, understand?"

"Secrecy costs 50 creds extra," Swindle insisted.

"Ugh! Fine! Just keep your trap shut!" Scavenger snapped impatiently.

With the details ironed out, the two began to work on the device; a large temperature regulator for guardian model mechs. Swindle was no dummy, though. He knew who this thing was for. Omega Supreme was the only guardian model robot that was still alive, so unless Megatron was trying to make a new one (which wouldn't warrant secrecy from a Combaticon) then the part had to be for Omega Supreme.

It took 45 minutes for the duo to complete and test the device. They were efficient, and Scavenger was grateful for that. He really wasn't sure Swindle was qualified for this, but he knew the yellow jeep was easily bribed and would therefore keep his secret. There was just one more finishing touch he needed to add before he gave this thing to the Autobots…

* * *

Red Alert sat in the monitor room with Inferno watching the security cameras he had installed all over the Ark. Inferno sipped his morning energon contentedly as the red and white Lamborghini Red Alert kept an optic on the cameras. Sometimes Inferno feared his old friend was too high-strung for his own good.

Red Alert was so busy looking at the cameras on the inside of the Ark that he almost missed the Decepticon driving right up to the Ark like he owned the place! Inferno caught the visual and shoved Red Alert to make him look at the monitor!

"What the?" Red Alert nearly fell out of his chair when he saw what he had missed! The Decepticon was nearly on top of them!

/Red Alert to Optimus Prime! Come in Prime! We're under attack!/ Red Alert screamed into his comm.

Optimus heard, and sighed to himself. What had Red Alert found this time? Last time he thought a human-sized coat rack was an intruder, and before that he insisted Prowl was taking bribes from Sideswipe to keep the illegal high grade coming. Both, of course, were ludicrous. Reluctantly he answered his comm link to see what all the fuss was about this time.

/Sir, there's a Decepticon approaching the Ark at 175 mph! It's closing in fast!/ Red Alert shouted frantically.

/Can you ID the Decepticon?/ Optimus asked; suddenly interested.

/Um...Yes sir! It's Swindle the Combaticon!/ Red Alert informed him.

/I'm on my way!/ Optimus replied, /Send down Jazz, Ironhide, and Prowl to follow me! Prime out./

Optimus went to the main entrance where the others were already waiting and then transformed into his 18 wheeler mode. The 4 Autobots quickly made their way to where Swindle was heading, but by the time they got there he was already gone. Jazz looked to the right of the entrance and noticed a large metallic object that kind of looked like a box with microchips inside.

"What do you think it is, Prime?" Jazz asked as he hefted the heavy box to get a better look at it.

"If I'm not mistaken," Prowl said instead of Prime, "That is a temperature regulator. It appears to be quite large...Perhaps it is for Omega Supreme?"

"Yeah, that thing does look like the one I picked up back on Cybertron, only newer" Ironhide added, "It's probably a Decepticon trick. Why would Swindle give us one of these things, and for _free_ no less? We all know that 'Con only serves himself!"

"Hm...Maybe somebody _did_ pay him," Jazz speculated, "Could be they just didn't want to admit they got parts from a Decepticon."

"Perhaps…" Optimus looked at the part as he thought about possible motives and ramifications for using the device on Omega Supreme. Finally, he said "Take this part down to Ratchet and Wheeljack. They can test it for bombs or surveillance devices."

Everyone nodded their consent and transformed back into vehicle mode to drive to the hangar where Ratchet and Wheeljack were working on keeping Omega Supreme stabilized. As they drove off Jazz took the device inside his alt mode, and he noticed a note was strapped to the top of the part. He scanned it so he could read it before everyone else in case it was a threat or a demand for money. It read:

 _Forgive me, Omega Supreme._

 _From: Your Friend_

 _P.S.: I hope the temperature regulator works. I made it myself…_

Jazz analyzed the note. Nothing unusual about it except for a few drops of coolant spilled on the side of the paper. Of course, Jazz couldn't help but wonder how the Decepticon who wrote this even _got_ paper that big! Still, there was one other thing that was odd about the situation; a Decepticon was claiming to be Omega Supreme's friend!

* * *

Wheeljack tested the device forwards and backwards trying to find a booby trap or a camera anywhere, but ultimately the device came up clean. In fact, the construction was so orderly he could tell that this was a device that had been built recently! No guardian parts looked this new! Someone went to a lot of trouble for this, which made the Autobots even more suspicious.

Ratchet, meanwhile, was growing impatient. While they were tinkering around with that blasted regulator he could've been using it to save Omega Supreme's life! He was tired of waiting, and when Wheeljack said it was all clear Ratchet didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence before taking the device off the table and swapping out the old device for the new one!

Ratchet worked quickly, and everyone else watched the monitors to see if the part would work and if Omega Supreme could recover in time. At first there didn't seem to be any difference, but after 30 seconds or so the monitors started to change. No one knew what those changes meant until they saw a relieved smile cross Ratchet's face plate. Omega Supreme would recover!

* * *

Three weeks later, Omega Supreme was sitting on top of the hill just as he did every day. Ever since he woke up things had been so confusing for him. He found out about the Decepticons giving him the part he needed to survive, and that his pen pal must have been a Decepticon in order to write the note that went with the part.

A _Decepticon_! His secret friend was a _Decepticon_! Omega Supreme was so angry! He felt used, hurt, and more alone than before this whole thing started! Decepticons were evil monsters that destroyed everything they touched and didn't care who they killed! They were the mindless drones of Megatron and his tyranny! At least, that was what Omega Supreme thought before. He wasn't so sure now. How could a 'Con be his friend if he was just a mindless slave?

He sighed deeply and offlined his optics to avoid the glare of the sun. Nothing made sense anymore! What was worse, his friend hadn't contacted him since that fateful day when he gave Omega Supreme a new part and a tear-soaked letter of apology. Why did he apologize? Just because he never said he was a Decepticon? That didn't make sense. His friend still saved his life! Why apologize for that? _Unless_ …

Omega Supreme thought back to the last battle. He fought against Astrotrain, and after that had his skid plate handed to him by Devastator. Could it be…? Did the Constructicons build him that part? It didn't add up. They were brainwashed! How could brainwashed drones think for themselves? Omega Supreme had been hunting down the zombies that had once been his friends for so long that it felt second nature to him. His real friends would have _never_ destroyed their own beloved Crystal City!

They weren't...They didn't...It wasn't true!

Omega Supreme sat there until evening fell trying to make sense of everything. He didn't know what kind of game the Decepticons were playing, but there was no way in The Pit this didn't have Megatron's slimy fingerprints all over it! How else could the Constructicons do this?

Omega Supreme looked down in time to see something approaching him. He saw green and purple and knew...A Constructicon!

Scavenger approached cautiously with a medium sized package in his servos. He would normally wait until Omega Supreme was asleep before depositing a gift for him, but this time he felt he couldn't take the coward's way out anymore. He had to talk to Omega Supreme.

"Constructicon!" Omega Supreme shouted ominously as he stood to his full height.

"Wait, Omega! I don't want to fight! I just want to talk! Please!" Scavenger pleaded frantically as he backed away uselessly from Omega Supreme.

"You: Talk!" Omega Supreme ordered as he sat back down with a loud earth shaking thud, "Five minutes!"

"Thank you, Omega," Scavenger ducked his head down as he sat. He briefly thought that this was probably a bad idea, "I brought you something! I hope you'll accept it. I know things haven't been good between us for a long time. That's why I was afraid to tell you who I really was. I didn't want you to reject me...again."

"Constructicons: evil!" Omega Supreme growled accusingly, "Destroyed Crystal City! Work for Megatron!"

"I know…" Scavenger's voice cracked on those words, "Believe me, I regret it, but I can't get out now. My brothers and I are a gestalt. Without me the whole thing goes down the tubes, and I can't do that to them no matter what I feel."

"No mind control?" Omega Supreme asked pointedly.

"No, Omega. There never was," Scavenger replied hollowly.

"Why lie?" Omega Supreme asked, his tone softening but not at all warm.

"We didn't lie. We just didn't correct you," Scavenger pointed out, "We tried to get you to come to our side. I didn't want us to stop being friends because of this. I should've known it wouldn't work. You worked for the council. Megatron never could convince the guardian robots to join us. I wish you could understand what we felt back then, and why Megatron's offer looked so good. We were the best at our craft, but no one cared about us. Construction mechs didn't mean anything to the council. No labor force did. No one respected us."

"Omega Supreme: respected you," Omega Supreme said solemnly, "Scavenger: kill. Constructicons: slaughter civilians. Why?"

"For Devastator," Scavenger said bluntly, "Megatron promised us that we would be the first of a new and powerful frame type. He promised us respect, power, and the total domination of those that would cast us aside like garbage! We were the first gestalt! Menasor, Defensor, Superion, and Bruticus wouldn't exist if it weren't for us! We were _first_! Crystal City's destruction was our initiation. Megatron wouldn't grant us the privilege of becoming a gestalt until we proved ourselves to him! We had no choice!"

"Constructicons: had choice. Could have said _no_ ," Omega Supreme pointed out, "Scavenger: kills without remorse. Friendship: terminated."

Omega Supreme crossed his arms over his chassis and looked away from the excavator. Scavenger felt his spark sink. He didn't want their friendship to end like this! Not after pouring out his spark to Omega Supreme and working so hard to save him!

"Wait! Please, Omega! At least open the gift I brought you!" Scavenger lifted the box up for Omega Supreme to examine as he spoke.

Omega Supreme looked down at the box and plucked it from Scavenger's servos. He looked at it, spun it around to look at the back, and then looked at the front again. He wanted to crush it in his hand like a bug, but it feared it may explode if he did. The Constructicons were geniuses, but they weren't exactly sane. Kind of like Wheeljack, now that he thought of it...

Reluctantly, he opened the box. Staring down into it, he saw a cube of energon. He looked confused, not knowing what was so special about energon.

"This is Mixmaster's special high grade," Scavenger explained with a hopeful smile, "Please, drink some. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you as Devastator. I can't actually control my actions when I'm in that form. It's very difficult to coordinate a gestalt. That's why Devastator is so stupid despite the combined intellect of myself and my gestalt brothers. Please, let me know if you like it."

Omega Supreme looked at the energon for a moment, and then looked back down at Scavenger with a severe look on his face.

"Scavenger: cannot control Devastator…" Omega Supreme said thoughtfully, "...But Scavenger can control Scavenger. You apologized to me, but what about everyone else you hurt? What about _them_?"

That was probably the longest stream of words Scavenger had heard from the big guy in millenia! It hurt him to realize Omega Supreme wasn't going to drink the energon, and he wasn't going to forgive Scavenger. He knew it was a possibility, but he hated facing the truth. Thousands of vorns of war and hatred had eroded their friendship beyond repair.

"I know you don't believe me Omega, but I really am sorry," Scavenger tried one last time, "I hate myself for what I've become, and I hope someday you can forgive me."

"Scavenger: stay Decepticon?" Omega Supreme suddenly asked; his tone serious and intent.

"Well I...I...Yes. I have to," Scavenger admitted, "I can't only think of myself and what I want. My gestalt needs me. I could never leave them, and they believe in the cause wholeheartedly. I'll probably be a Decepticon until the day I offline, whether I like it or not."

"Understood," Omega Supreme replied soberly, "Friendship: terminated. Leave now, before _you_ are terminated."

"Alright, I guess this is goodbye then," Scavenger said dejectedly, "Take care of yourself, Omega. I guess when we meet next it'll be as enemies. See ya."

Omega said nothing. He merely watched as Scavenger transformed into excavator mode and slowly made his way down the hill. He held the energon in his hand still, and realized that after all this he needed a stiff drink. He gulped down the smooth elixir and exhaled tiredly.

Omega Supreme saw the last of the sun go down, and with nothing else to do decided to go into recharge mode. He pulled his blue tarp teddy bear out of subspace and considered whether or not to throw it away. It was an artifact, a remnant of a friendship that had died on Cybertron. Still, he didn't have the spark to abandon the gift Scavenger gave him to keep him company.

He cuddled up with the motley stuffed animal and slowly sank into recharge mode. With his luck he'd probably dream of Crystal City. Why couldn't his friends just be dead? It would be easier than dealing with this new evil persona they had collectively taken on. Oh well, he supposed that was why they were called _Devastator_.

 **The End**


End file.
